Kakegae Yuzuriha
| image = | gender = Female | blood type = AB | affiliation2 = Yuzuriha Family | previous occupation = Suitor | relatives = Gizou Yuzuriha (Relative) | style = Eight Hundred Lies User Metonymy User | manga debut = Volume 17, Chapter 143 | image gallery = yes }} Kakegae Yuzuriha (杠 かけがえ, Yuzuriha Kakegae) is a member of the Yuzuriha family, and was one of the six suitors who took part in the second Jet Black Wedding Feast to marry Medaka Kurokami. Personality Yuzuriha appears to be a cheerful girl, as she is almost always seen with a happy expression. Despite her good-natured demeanor, Yuzuriha answers quickly to provocation, though she remains smiling even when angered. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 174, pages 11-12 Appearance Yuzuriha has brown eyes and long, blonde, wavy hair that reaches down to her legs. She wears an elegant purple ballgown and resembles a princess, complete with a circlet. At the ruins of Hakoniwa General Hospital, Yuzuriha wears a nurse outfit similar to her dress, and replaces her circlet with a nurse's cap. When participating in the 100 Flowers Run, Yuzuriha switches back to her original outfit. She has a tattoo on her tongue. Plot Jet Black Bride Arc Yuzuriha appears on the aircraft carrier Black after Najimi Ajimu manages to defeat the six doubles the suitors had sent in their place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 12-13 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 15 Later, at the Black Bunker in the South Pole, Yuzuriha is seen drinking with the other suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, page 8 On Kuromaku Island, Yuzuriha, Medaka, Bukiko Udou, and the remaining suitors prepare to leave for the moon. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 18-19 She makes no comment as Udou loses her temper with Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, page 11 She is surprised when a jet crashes into the rocket. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, page 13 Yuzuriha is unmoved when Bukiko Udou runs Zenkichi Hitoyoshi through with her spear. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 7 Udou tells the remaining suitors to wait until the rocket can be prepared. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 11 Yuzuriha listens to Momo Momozono's offer for a release of the hostages, with conditions, making no comment as the other suitor dictates the course of the Jet Black Wedding Feast. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, pages 16-17 Prompted by Medaka, Yuzuriha sheds her spacesuit and names herself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 19 The group makes their way to another area to start the final round. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 2 Yuzuriha and the other two suitors stand together in the new area, opposite Medaka, as the rules of the game are laid out. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 8-10 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 12-13 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 15 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 17-18 Yuzuriha stands beside Joutou Kotobuki and behind Momozono as the game begins. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 1 Drawing a two of hearts from Udou, it is determined that Yuzuriha will go second. The four each take a seat at a table as the game starts. She is surprised when Medaka chooses to leave the room. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, pages 3-7 Angered by Medaka's behavior, Momozono makes an offer of alliance to the other two suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 9 The game goes forward without a hitch, each player putting forward a word at each hour. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, pages 12-13 Yuzuriha listens to Momozono's explanation without comment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 7 She is surprised when Momozono continues with the game in mid-explanation, and is shocked to realize she has been disqualified, rising from her seat in agitation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 9-11 Yuzuriha listens on as Momozono reveals Medaka's true plan; to force the suitor to end with "surrender" by manipulating the entire audience not to use the necessary syllables. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 8-11 Unknown Shiranui Arc After the conclusion of the Jet Black Wedding Feast, Yuzuriha is reportedly doing well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, page 11 When Hansode Shiranui arrives at the ruins of Hakoniwa General Hospital, Yuzuriha is waiting for her with Fukurou Tsurubami and Kotobuki in the director's office. Both women are wearing nurse outfits. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, pages 20-21 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 1 She is revealed to be one of the only two suitors to have known the full extent of Fukurou's plans, the other being Kotobuki. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 19 Yuzuriha remains cheerful as the others talk around her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 171, page 3 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 171, pages 5-6 Yuzuriha appears behind Medaka's group, expressing her slight surprise that Kotobuki lost. She introduces herself with a smile and a peace sign. Medaka tells everyone else to go on ahead while she stays to fight her former suitor. Yuzuriha is amused that Medaka used her friends' mentality to push them away so that she can fight without hindrance. As Yuzuriha walks past Medaka, she tells her that the fight has already begun. Medaka turns around to head butt Yuzuriha, but is stopped when Yuzuriha predicts her movement. Medaka raises her leg to kick her, but is stopped again. Trying to distract Yuzuriha with that speech, Medaka tries to advance again, but is stopped before she can move. Medaka backs off, but Yuzuriha attacks and uses Medaka's momentum to push her through the wall. Medaka says that Yuzuriha might be even stronger than the number one suitor Mogura Kugurugi. Yuzuriha laughs, saying that she herself is the number zero suitor. Medaka pauses, and asks Yuzuriha if she was the one who lost at the Jet Black Wedding Feast without doing anything, trying to provoke her. Yuzuriha laughs and tries to attack, but Medaka appears under her legs, trips her, and sits on top of her to prevent her movements. Medaka acknowledges Yuzuriha as stronger than the strongest suitor, but questions if not using her style is a good fighting strategy. Yuzuriha says her job is not to defeat Medaka, but to restrain her. Yuzuriha uses her legs and chokes Medaka, revealing the character on her tongue has changed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 174, pages 5-13 Medaka, still being strangled with Yuzuriha's legs, jokes about people being able to see Yuzuriha's exposed panties if they came in. Yuzuriha laughs, pointing out that the Kurokamis are all perverts. Medaka smashes Yuzuriha's face with her hips, seemingly knocking the other girl out. However, another Yuzuriha appears at the doorway, telling her not to be hasty after only beating her once. Yuzuriha reveals her style as the Eight Hundred Lies User, and states that Medaka must defeat all of her copies to get to Fukurou. Medaka laughs and says that she has defeated 1,500 people at tug-of-war already. Yuzuriha agrees, and reveals she has added "a lie to a lie", for a grand total of 640,000 copies, each waiting in and around the hospital. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 175, pages 7-13 Despite her overwhelming numbers, Yuzuriha and her copies lose to Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, page 19 Yuzuriha arrives in Fukurou's office, carrying an unconscious Kotobuki. She explains how Medaka is forcing her body to move without a heartbeat, but states that the measure is only temporary, and a last resort. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 179, pages 16-17 Yuzuriha watches on as Medaka launches herself at Iihiko. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 180, page 3 She is surprised like everyone else by Medaka's clone gambit. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 180, pages 8-9 When Iihiko dodges, she is appalled. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 180, page 13 Yuzuriha and the others are protected by Medaka as Iihiko destroys the hospital. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 181, page 4 Yuzuriha and the others are attacked by Iihiko; Medaka Box manga; Chapter 181, page 11 however, Yuzuriha protects herself and Kotobuki with her style. The two discuss Medaka's behavior, neither of them able to understand why she is going to such lengths for a single friend. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 181, pages 15-17 Using her style to mimic Nienami, Yuzuriha fights Iihiko. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 5 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 7 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 10 Yuzuriha eventually reaches her limit, but is caught by Zenkichi before she can fall. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, pages 18-19 Yuzuriha discusses Zenkichi's chances of winning with Nienami and Kotobuki. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 183, page 3 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 183, page 5 She is shocked when Zenkichi intentionally takes one of Iihiko's attacks. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 183, page 10 She is stunned as the situation reverses itself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 183, pages 13-14 Yuzuriha watches as Iihiko is defeated. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 183, page 19 With his defeat, Iihiko's damage becomes reversible, and Yuzuriha is healed by Medaka with the Five Forks. She is unimpressed by Namanie Nienami's behavior. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 184, page 2 After Kumagawa knocks out Medaka's friends, Yuzuriha and Kotobuki catch Kamome Tsurubami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 184, page 10 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Yuzuriha and the other Language Users confront Medaka as part of the 100 Flowers Run in the Hakoniwa Academy library. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 8 Her message to Medaka is to ask her not to come back for revenge. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Abilities Combat Expert: Yuzuriha is able to recognize and counter others' attacks before they have even begun, and can even stop two simultaneous attacks in such a fashion. Yuzuriha can also read when her opponent will retreat, and take advantage of their momentum to enhance her own attacks. Though Yuzuriha states that Kugurugi is the number one among Medaka's former suitors, she labels herself as the number zero. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 174, pages 8-11 Styles Eight Hundred Lies User (嘘八百使い, Uso Happyaku Tsukai): Yuzuriha is able to create 800 copies of herself. Each is able to create 800 copies as well, for a total of 640,000 copies. These copies will not disappear even if the real one is hit. Medaka states that this is the best style to stop someone in their tracks. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 175, pages 9-13 In a pinch, Yuzuriha can form a human wall of 799 bodies to defend herself and one other person. Yuzuriha claims she can defend more people if she has more time. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 181, page 15 Metonymy User (換喩使い, Kan'yu Tsukai): Yuzuriha's second style grants her the ability to "rephrase". She can take the concept of "oneself" and replace it with another concept of similar attributes. This allows her to physically transform into another person, and even use their abilities, such as their style. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, pages 7-8 Trivia *The mark on Yuzuriha's tongue is 喩, which can mean "Synecdoche" or "Metaphor", but changes to 嘘, which means "Lie", during her fight with Medaka. *Yuzuriha's style is an idiom which means "to be full of lies". *Because she does not mind exposing her panties while fighting, Yuzuriha matches Gizou Yuzuriha's preference for girls' panties. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Stylist Category:Kurokami Group